Pengendali Darah
by Patto-san
Summary: Katara merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa ia dapat mengendalikan darah. Namun saat dendam membakarnya, ia justru berharap dapat mengendalikan darah setiap saat. Pertemuan dengan Yon Rha kembali mengubah pandangannya. Semi-canon, oneshot.


Disclaimers : Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko

* * *

Menyadari bahwa kau memiliki kemampuan untuk menyakiti orang lain adalah hal yang tidak terjadi pada dirimu setiap hari. Sebab, kebanyakan dari kita hanya bisa memimpikannya, terutama jika kita sedang memiliki musuh yang ingin kita tumpas segera. Sebagian dari kita tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya. Namun sebagian lagi berusaha untuk mendapatkan kemampuan itu demi tujuan yang jauh dari kemanusiaan : balas dendam.

Katara merasa bahwa dirinya adalah gabungan dari kedua macam manusia tersebut di atas. Dendam karena kehilangan ibunya membuat ia bertekad untuk menjadi seorang pengendali air yang hebat. Menjadi guru bagi Aang dan menghentikan perang (baca : agresi Negara Api) juga adalah bagian dari misi, sih…. Tapi yang paling utama tetaplah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab itu : siapakah pembunuh ibu Katara dan Sokka?

Maka, selama bertahun-tahun, Katara berlatih demi menyempurnakan kemampuan pengendalian airnya. Pada akhirnya ia memang menjadi semakin tangguh. Mengungkap misteri hilangnya sang ibu hanya masalah waktu.

Namun, pertemuan dengan Hama, seorang pengendali air yang dibakar dendam membabi buta, membuka mata Katara bahwa—barangkali—ia sebaiknya tidak memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan air. Barangkali, sebaiknya ia tak perlu bersusah payah mencari jawaban atas misteri keberadaan ibunya. Sebab, ia kini mampu mengendalikan tubuh siapa saja yang ia inginkan dan dapat menggunakan kekuatannya kapan saja selama ada makhluk hidup di sekitarnya. Sebab, sejatinya setiap makhluk hidup membawa air di dalam tubuhnya.

"_Selamat Katara, kau adalah seorang pengendali darah."_

Katara menangis sepanjang malam usai mendengar kata-kata Hama tersebut. Mengendalikan darah… berarti menjadikan seseorang sebagai boneka yang dapat ia gerakkan sesuka hatinya. Terdengar mengerikan… dan Katara tak ingin terdengar seperti itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membenci kemampuannya yang luar biasa itu. Membenci kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang pengendali darah!

"Memang terdengar sangat jahat ya. Mengendalikan darah…. Namun, kau tidak perlu merasa terganggu dengan kenyataan itu."

Katara tersentak saat mendengar suara Aang. Entah sejak kapan pemilik Appa dan Momo itu berada di sebelah Katara. Duduk di atas bola angin kecil yang tampak nyaman. Enak sekali.

"Kau mengalahkan Hama dengan menggunakan pengendalian darah. Mengalahkan kejahatannya. Tapi, hal itu tak lantas membuatmu sama dengan Hama. Ingat, kemenanganmu atas Hama turut andil dalam membebaskan penduduk desa, bukan?" lanjut Aang diikuti senyuman lebar. Tampak jelas bahwa ia berusaha menghibur Katara sekaligus meyakinkan Katara.

"Aku tahu…. Tapi, aku… merasa menyesal..."

"Menyesal?"

Katara bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aang. Aang mengikutinya. Kali ini dengan menggunakan sepasang kaki kecilnya.

"Aku tetap menyesalinya. Baiklah, kali ini aku menggunakannya untuk menumpas kejahatan. Tapi, bagaimana jika lain kali aku menggunakannya bukan demi kebaikan, melainkan demi… kepentinganku sendiri?"

Aang tampak tersentak. Namun ia tak menyela, membiarkan Katara yang melanjutkan penuturannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tergoda untuk menggunakan apa yang diajarkan oleh Hama untuk mencapai tujuanku sendiri? Kau tahu 'kan, aku selalu ingin menemukan pembunuh ibuku. Bagaimana jika…."

"Kau menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk membalas dendam?" sela Aang, langsung pada sasaran.

Katara tak menjawab. Ia membuang pandangannya pada bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit malam.

"Kadang-kadang, pada saat kita memiliki kemampuan dan kesempatan untuk mencapai tujuan kita, kita justru kembali pada pertanyaan : pantaskah kita melakukannya? Pantaskah kita mendapatkannya?" lanjut Aang dengan tenang.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengerti maksudmu?" tukas Katara sambil menoleh kembali pada Aang.

"Jika tiba saatnya, kau akan mengerti," balas Aang. Ia menguap, lalu beranjak mendekati anggota kelompok kecilnya yang sudah tertidur pulas di bawah naungan langit malam. Aang hendak bergabung dengan mereka menuju alam mimpi.

"Kau tidak tidur, Katara?" tanya Aang sebelum merebahkan kepalanya.

Katara tak menjawab. Ia malah menengadah, memandang langit malam. Seolah-olah, jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggunya tersebut dapat ia temukan di antara kerlip bintang.***

* * *

Katara diam-diam menyesal. Mengapa ia dan Zuko menemukan Yon Rha pada tengah hari seperti ini dan bukannya pada tengah malam saat bulan purnama? Sebab, pada malam bulan purnama seperti itulah, Katara dapat melakukan apa yang ia pelajari dari Hama sebelumnya. Ia dapat mengendalikan aliran darah Yon Rha dan membalas perbuatannya pada Kya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ya, Katara dapat mengendalikan aliran darah Yon Rha sedemikian rupa hingga darah pria menyedihkan itu mengalir deras dari setiap pori-pori di sekujur tubuhnya. Atau sesuatu yang seperti itu, yang sejak lama Katara pikirkan dan rencanakan. Entahlah, yang pasti, Katara ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Dendam Kya, ibunya tercinta.

Namun, saat itu adalah siang hari. Tak ada bulan purnama yang dapat meningkatkan kekuatan Katara. Maka, apa yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah mengancam Yon Rha dengan mata-mata tombak terbuat dari es yang ia ciptakan dalam dendam.

Yon Rha memohon demi hidupnya, bahkan memberikan penawaran yang sungguh menyedihkan dalam keputusasaan dan ketakutannya yang akan tewas di tangan putri dari wanita yang ia bunuh bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yon Rha menawarkan ibunya yang pemarah pada Katara, sebagai ganti nyawanya sendiri.

Katara terperangah. Sebuah kesadaran yang sebelumnya entah berada di mana, kini menghinggapi jiwanya. Tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar dari sosok pembunuh ibunya.

Seperti inikah orang yang telah membunuh ibuku? Seperti inikah pria yang selama bertahun-tahun membuatku terobsesi? Dia sangat menyedihkan. Dia… tidak pantas untuk membuatku mendendam padanya.

Mata2 tombak yang Katara ciptakan akhirnya luruh, meleleh dengan cepat membasahi tanah. Yon Rha tampak terkejut dan tak percaya bahwa Katara melepaskannya begitu saja. Dendam bertahun-tahun yang telah mengeras bagai es itu kini bahkan telah menguap entah ke mana.***

* * *

Saat sebagian kelompok kecil Avatar telah terjaga, Katara dan Zuko masih terlelap. Garis-garis kelelahan terpateri di wajah mereka.

Aang mencegah Momo yang hendak membangunkan Katara. Ia ingin agar Katara beristirahat yang cukup setelah perjalanan panjang mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantuinya.

"Kau gadis yang baik," bisik Aang seolah Katara dapat mendengarnya, "karena itu aku menyukaimu."***

END

* * *

A/N:

Episode yang memunculkan Hama adalah salah satu episode favorit saya. Scene Katara yang menangis pilu pada bagian akhir cerita adalah salah satu ending film terbaik menurut saya. Tangisan itu tampak sangat wajar. Manusiawi.

Dan fic ini… yah, gitu deh….


End file.
